


How Renting Led to Dating

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Asexual Peter Hale, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship- Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had been eating his lunch as he went over the finance books to make sure they were balanced for the month and that he’d be able pay his personal bills when realization dawned on him.</p>
<p>He was dating Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale.</p>
<p>Chris stopped scrawling in his books and gaped as his brain turned over this realization.</p>
<p>He had been dating Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale for months now and he hadn’t noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Renting Led to Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saj_te_Gyuhyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saj_te_Gyuhyall/gifts).



Chris had been eating his lunch as he went over the finance books to make sure they were balanced for the month and that he’d be able pay his personal bills when realization dawned on him.

He was dating Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale.

Chris stopped scrawling in his books and gaped as his brain turned over this realization.

He had been dating Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale for months now and he hadn’t noticed.

* * *

Chris scanned over the renter’s application, noting the meticulous and sharp handwriting. He glanced up at the man and twenty-something boy. The older man—Peter—quirked an eyebrow inquisitively as Chris scrutinized the duo.

Chris’ stomach twisted with uncertainty. Their application was exquisite, something he suspected was due to Peter, but Chris had his reservations. Part of his hesitance came from the fact that the last time he’d lived with a stranger had been when he was around Stiles’ age. The other part…

Chris knew he shouldn’t judge, but there was a huge age gap between Stiles and Peter. Besides physical appearance making it clear the two weren’t related, Chris had caught them kissing as they’d exited their car and strolled into the coffee shop where the three of them were having their interview. The two were obviously in some sort of relationship. One that had Chris worried what he might be inviting into his home if he accepted Peter and Stiles’ application.

He needed the money though. After his wife’s passing he was now living on one income, and his shop wasn’t making as much money as it used to. Renting the spare room would allow him to continue to live in his home of ten years and not have to worry about moving his business to a new town.

“Is something wrong?” Peter asked politely.

Chris shook his head. “No. Just double-checking the application. Everything seems in order though. I’ll just need to check your references and then you two can move in whenever you’re ready.”

Peter grinned. “Excellent.”

* * *

Chris was pleasantly surprised at how well behaved Peter and Stiles were. Okay, admittedly, Stiles could be a little loud when he got excited about something, but Chris found it an endearing trait most days. It really only bothered him after an extended shift at work when all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch and rest.

Stiles made up for it though by being a fantastic cook.

At first Chris had been hesitant to eat Stiles’ food, because of a desire to maintain the line between renter and rentee. However, the moment Chris tried Stiles’ Beef Massaman Curry, Chris was hooked.

There were no longer separate cabinets or shelves in the fridge to mark whose food belonged to whom. Instead, the three had combined their food, each taking turns to go grocery shopping.

The sharing bled over into other things. Chris didn’t mind if Peter or Stiles borrowed things. Also, often if Chris had a small load of laundry he’d ask Peter or Stiles if they wanted to add any clothes to his load, and vice versa.

Their lives became enmeshed and Chris didn’t mind.

* * *

Chris squinted as he trudged toward the kitchen in search of coffee. He was supposed to have woken up fifteen minutes ago, but he was still tired from doing inventory the night before.

He stopped in the middle of the doorway when he saw Stiles decked out in black, gray, white, and purple clothing from head to toe and spinning around to show off to Peter.

Peter smiled and nodded as he leaned back into his chair.

“Admit it, I’m the coolest.” Stiles tipped his baseball cap down, making it easy to see a flag made up of the four aforementioned colors sewed above the visor.

“What’s going on?” Chris headed for the coffee pot.

“It’s Pride Day on campus.” Stiles beamed. “Perfect time to wear all of my Ace themed gear.”

“Ace?” Chris repeated as he grabbed a mug and the coffee pot.

“Asexual,” Peter said. “As in Stiles and myself don’t feel sexual attraction.”

Chris blinked. His mind was so slow without coffee. “But you kiss.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, and went over to Chris. He pecked Chris on the cheek. “Oh! So scary! I now have the sexual feels.” Stiles huffed. “A kiss is a kiss. Don’t be stupid. Also, before you ask or say anything else stupid, just because we’re ace doesn't mean we don’t have sex—well, we don’t, but that’s not the point. Point is, aces can and do have sex. There’s sex positive aces, neutral aces, and negative. There is also circumstantial, which is often associated with—but not limited to—demi, but I have a whole ‘nother rant about umbrella terms and the bull shit that comes with clumping together so many identities under one term.”

“Yes, another rant which really needs to be put off until later. Unless you want to be late for class,” Peter said.

Stiles yelped and looked at the microwave’s clock. “Crap! Not again!” Stiles raced out of the room.

Chris stared after Stiles. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “I’m guessing I should google asexuality so as to be better prepared for Stiles’ rant.”

Peter nodded as he stood. He came over to Chris and kissed him on the cheek. “That you should. I’ll be working from home today, so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I believe in educating others.”

“Thanks.” Chris sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter. “Now if only I could work from home today. Not that I’d get anything done; I’d just sleep.”

Peter smiled mischievously. “I fully support playing hooky.”

Chris snorted. “You would.”

* * *

“Don’t be such a downer and join us.” Stiles tugged on Chris’ wrist.

Peter was curled up the couch with a mountain of pillows and blankets. He held a bowl of popcorn in his lap and was watching in amusement as Stiles pulled Chris toward their nest.

“I’m really tired,” Chris argued half-heartedly.

“That’s why you should join us for movie night. It will relax you, I promise.” Stiles pushed Chris down into the middle of the couch. Before Chris could get up, Stiles sat down next to him, and strewed his legs across Chris’ lap. “There. Can’t move now.”

Chris sighed and sank against the couch. He didn’t even fight it when Peter threw a blanket across him. “Okay, but just one movie.”

Stiles cheered in victory.

* * *

“Chris, would you prefer going to the beach for our vacation or to wine country? Personally, I prefer Napa, but it’s Stiles’ spring break and he insists that going to the beach is a requirement.” Peter flipped over the brochure for a vineyard and handed it to Chris to look at.

“Couldn’t we find a way to do both?” Chris asked.

Peter mulled over the suggestion. “I suppose there are beaches between here and Napa.” Peter kissed Chris on the cheek. “Thank you, dear.”

“No problem.”

* * *

Chris stared blankly ahead as all of the memories of the past several months played out in his head.

Maybe he was just being presumptuous (and possibly bigoted). Peter and Stiles hadn’t asked him out. Was he just assuming he was in a relationship with them because they were ace? Would he think any differently if they another sexuality? But the kissing, the cuddling, and the shared vacations... weren’t those things romantic? They certainly weren’t the kind of things done between renter and rentee.

Chris groaned and plucked his phone out if his pocket.

He pressed Peter’s number on speed dial.

“Hello, Chris,” Peter answered. “Stiles already put your dinner in the fridge. Should we take it out and reheat it for you so you can eat it when you get home?”

The question threw Chris through a loop for a bit, but he soon recovered. “Not just yet. I have a question, and it might offend you. I don’t want to offend you, but I really need clarification about something.”

“What is it, Chris?” Peter asked, a hint of exasperation in his tone. Peter hadn’t lied, he did enjoy teaching, but he also suffered no fools, which made his patience short some times.

“Are we just really close friends or is something romantic going on?”

“We went to Napa together, Chris. What do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

Peter huffed. “Unless you’re going to tell me otherwise, Stiles and I have been dating you for a few months now. We thought you knew.”

“Can we say I did?” Chris asked.

Peter chuckled. “For now, but don’t be surprised when in the future I lord this conversation over you.”

“Please don’t.”

“Come home in the next hour and I’ll consider it.”


End file.
